Kaname Soga
| kanji = 蘇我要 | romanji = Soga Kaname | titles = Giant (巨漢,Kyokan) Big Bro Kaname (要兄さん, Kaname Niisan) | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = 30 | race = Human | gender = Male | height = 7'7 | weight = 220 | hair color = White | affiliation = Nemean Lion Guild | previous affiliation = Kannagara | guild mark location = Unknown | occupation= Mage | base of operations = Neo Arcadia | teams = | status = Active | family = | partners = Yukiko Raido X | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic =Twilight God Slayer Magic Heavenly Body Magic Lightning Magic | equipment = Thunder King Armor }} Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) Appearance Personality ~Coming Soon~ History Equipment Thunder King Armor: is a unique armor that Kaname is always seen wearing. The armor itself appears as a dark gray suit of armor, with a white cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe on them. Kaname has stated that the armor itself absorbs a portion of his magical power and stores it within itself. He has also stated that the armor allows him to use Lightning Magic. Yukiko stated that the absorbed magical power is what is used to fuel the magic. Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess: Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): is an Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. * Sky of Falling Thunder (空墜落雷,Sora no Tsuiraku Kaminari): * Ten'o Yaburai (天を破雷,Lightning That Rends the Heavens Apart): Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. * Flight (飛翔, Hishō): By channeling energy though his body, Kaname is able to fly. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Catastrophe of the Heavenly Falling (真・天体魔法 災禍天津墜落, Shin Tentai Mahō saika no amatsu tsuiraku): Twilight God Slayer Magic (日暮れ滅神魔法, Higure Metsujin Mahō): is an ancient and lost magic. Known as a variant of the ancient God Slayer magic. This magic allows him to manipulate the element of darkness and light. Though the user of this magic, Kaname gains several unique abilities. By channeling the unique properties of his magic though his body he able to quickly use it and have it disappear in the blink of an eye. Unlike other God Slayer style and other slayers styles, eating light or darkness based magic does not restore his strength, stating that this is due to the properties of the magic itself. To get around this, he stated that he has an organic link with the one who taught him the style. The link allows him to syphon energy from his teacher to restore his strength when needed. He has earned the title Heavenly God Slayer (天津滅神魔導士 (あまつゴッドスレイアー) Amatsu Metsujin Madoshi) to to his ability to combine his god slayer abilities with his Heavenly Body Magic, thus giving way to destructive attacks. *'Twilight God Bellow' (神の怒号 Higurejin no Dogō): A similar attack to the Dragon Roar, Kaname's breathes a massive stream of light and darkness at his opponent. *'Twilight God Tempest' (,): *'Twilight God Wave' (日暮れ神波,Higurejin no Nami): With a single swing of his hand, Kaname is capable of releasing a wave of darkness. *'Twilight God Healing Darkness' (日暮れ神癒し系闇,Higurejin no Iyashikei Yami): Using darkness, Kaname is able to recover from severe to minor injuries. He is able to use this on himself or others, though he states it takes longer on others. *'Twilight God Cloak' (日暮れ神,Higurejin no): Using his magic his able to create a cloak of pure darkness. While he mostly does this for show. It does allow him to use one of his most used abilities. **'Twilight God Shadow Splicer' (日暮れ神,Higurejin no ): After covering himself in the shroud he is able to meld with shadows making it nearly impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be intangible and tangible at will. It can be used to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a darkness state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Using this, he can also re-shape their body parts for suitable situations. *'Twilight God Beast' (日暮れ神獣,Higurejin no Kemono): Using his skill in ulitlizing his god slayer abilities. Kaname is able to create up to two beast of darkness that he is able to control. They are stated to be easy to destroy, but hard to keep away as longs as their is darkness around. **'Twilight God Beast Form' (日暮れ神獣貌,Higurejin no Jūyō): Kaname envelopes himself in a dark exoskeleton in the shape of an animal, often a form of slight mythic creature. He is able to be blackening in the exoskeleton and take advantage of the combination of his magic and the animal's natural abilities. *'Twilight God Dark Shift' (日暮れ神闇平行移動,Higurejin no Yami Heikōidō): is Kaname's most used God Slayer, in and outside of battle, due to the constant use of this ability up leaning it. Kaname is able to keep this spell active constantly with little drain on his magic power. This technique allows Kaname to switching tangibility with his shadow. Resulting in their 'shadow' becoming their true body, while the body itself becomes the shadow. The result makes it so that his body becomes intangible itself, making it seem like all attacks pass through him. However, while this spell is in effect, the shadow on the ground becomes his body, so if attacked, it can hurt the user. This spell can quickly be deactivated or activated, making it hard for the opponent to land a solid hit. Attacking both the shadow and the body at once is a good way of doing so. **'Twilight God Will of Darkness' (日暮れ神遺言闇,Higurejin no Yuigonyami): is an advanced form of the Dark Shift, which instead of switching places with his shadow, he combines with it. Upon combining with it, he no longer has a shadow and gives off streams of darkness as he moves. Upon doing he possesses the ability to shape and totally command Darkness to his will, being able to disintegrate oncoming attacks made from Darkness, or form them into his own attack to send back at the opponent, as well as shape it into any form he wishes.  This Darkness is also capable of swallowing objects whole and making them seemingly disappear. Dark tendrils capable of moving at the speed of Darkness, tidal waves made from Darkness may also be formed, and either of these can sprout countless extendable Darkness arms for ensnaring opponents and dragging them down into another dimension. The shapes and properties the Darkness can take on is limitless, as is practically the size of it as well. The possibilities with this spell are only limited by the his imagination. :Heavenly Body God Slayer (天体滅神,Tentai Metsujin): A unique style developed by Kaname over the years, while often stated as being a new magic. He has stated it is simply a merge between his god slayer and Heavenly Body Magic. Giving birth to a unique set of skills. In an attempt to master his god slayer abilities, Kaname pushed his magic to greater levels creating a unique form in which he merges with the magic. This form, as stated by Yukiko, is not only a merge of his God Slayer magic but his Heavenly Body Magic as well. *'Heavenly Body God Dark Star' (天体滅神恒星,Tentaijin no Kōsei): is Kaname's most notable technique created by which that requires absolute control to use. He stated that it uses the principles of the Heavenly Body Magic that he attempted to learn and he spent years developing this his which shapes and manipulates his magic to the "highest possible point". By condensing his darkness magic in front of his palm to the point it undergoes entanglement. He creates a massive black sphere that once release, will seeks out any magic in the area and break it down. Due to it being extremely condensed it eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough magic, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches at all people who are using magic at the time. **'Heavenly Body God Shooting Star' (天体滅神流れ星,Tentaijin no Nagareboshi): Kaname creates a smaller condensed darkstar. Due to its small size, it gains enormous speed but loses a great deal of power, but powerful enough to pierce an object. He is able to manipulate the path of the ball at will. ***'Heavenly Body God Star Shower' (天体滅神流星雨,Tentaijin no Ryūseiu): He creates flat rings in front of him. With a single gesture, it shoots multiple Shooting Stars at the opponent with destructive potential. **'Heavenly Body God Vortex Blades' (天体滅神渦中剣,Tentaijin no Kachūken): By compressing the dark star into a flat shape in front of his hands. Kaname creates a vortex like spiral that he can use to defend against an attack. The two discs will break down nearly any magic based attacks that are directed toward him, they can also be used for close range offensive attacks and be used defensively too. **'Heavenly Body God Rotation' (天体滅神循環,Tentaijin no Junkan): Kaname creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control which forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all magical attacks. He is able to use it in two different ways, the sphere can be rotated to repeal attack, or be use to ram the opponent. **'Heavenly Body God Planetary System' (天体滅神,Tentaijin no Taiyōkei): Kaname creates several mini-dark stars in his hand. Upon coming in contact with the opponent he thrust his hand at the opponent's center causes the dark stars to enter the opponent's body. Moments after entering the stars begins to absorb magic from the opponent. The longer they remain in the opponent's body the quicker they absorb their magic. *'Heavenly Body God Singularity' (天体滅神特異性,Tentaijin no Tokuisei): ~Coming Soon~ **'Heavenly Body God Horizon' (天体滅神天涯,Tentaijin no Tengai):~Coming Soon~ **'Heavenly Body God Sphere' (天体滅神,Tentaijin no):~Coming Soon~ *'Heavenly Body God ' (天体滅神,Tentaijin no):~Coming Soon~ *'Heavenly Body God ' (天体滅神,Tentaijin no):~Coming Soon~ Trivia Behind the Scenes * Kaname shares the same name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon Wiki, Bleach Fanfiction and youngjusticelegacy. Category:Male Category:Mage